1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molds for forming wax castings and, more particularly, to a molding apparatus designed to form various preselected wax castings whereby rings are produced therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various known types of molds and castings in the prior art and each takes a different shape and form to accomplish the end result of a finished product. However, these devices have never been designed specifically to form castings for finger rings, whereby the rings can be created and produced in large quantities under very simple conditions. Most casting processes involve complicated procedures. With particular respect to the forming of rings, many hours are spent with an alcohol lamp and ring mandrils in order to produce a single band. Thus, production is limited not only in custom-made rings, but in the average ordinary type as well.